


Bring me to the horizon

by MuffinHarry94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Louis, Famous Harry, M/M, Mention of Brendan, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinHarry94/pseuds/MuffinHarry94
Summary: The Bring me to the horizon AU where Harry goes to the concert and Louis is  well....a lil not sure when it comes to approaching Harry and asking him for a date during the show.





	Bring me to the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Second work. It's quite not my best work and sorry for any typos made.

Bring me to the horizon

 

“ Oh, come on, Harry. It’s not that bad. Just a simple concert. No need to be too extra! “  
Was an usual night when the curly headed man was laying in a bed watching a rom-com with a glass of wine in his hand and talking with his bandmate and drummer, Sarah Jones. Few nights ago, they were planning a very small reunion and Harry wasn’t in the mood so he tried to cancel the plan by letting the lovebirds having their moment.  
“ I don’t know, Sarah. I don’t feel really in the mood tonight and ... “ but he was cut off by Mitch swearing something he could only understand and a threat from Sarah.  
He sighed and just looked with an empty face at the movie playing and his glass thinking if he was finally going to dress up or just put his slippers on and drive to the gig. He was undecided, still listening to Sarah’s rambling and remembering he wore just his robe.  
“ I guess I am coming “ he said still not convinced at all and hang up.  
He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to wear something comfortable or just extravagant a bit since it was a rock concert. The man stood a few good minutes looking at his wardrobe while he was wearing his Gucci red silk robe. He had in mind to wear a simple sweatshirt, plain black pants and his postman hat so after like endless minutes of thinking, just dressed up, left Evie some food since she left a few meows, took his car keys and went to the car prepared to meet his friends.

 

The group of men were seated at the pit waiting for the band to finally come when a red headed man started whining “ For fuck’s sake, Louis, why you have to be such a headass and simply ask him out?  
The tiny person looked at the other one with big eyes and remained silent. He wasn’t going to talk about how he found out the guy was a famous rock star with loads of fans and he simply looked liked he was happy to be single rather than being in a company of a woman or man.  
Another main reason he was afraid was embarrassing himself in front of him. He didn’t had any idea how to behave with a celebrity, due to his past encounters and simple chats with pop artists because his little sisters were way too excited go meet their idols so he had no other choices than to help them.  
The people were singing along to a song about someone having someone’s else baby and all could Louis thought was a beautiful curly man being all hyped and strutting on the stage with his sparkly suits and short heeled boots.  
Louis simply shook his head and drank his beer looking for his other friend, Calvin. Calvin was a more chilled type of guy and he loved having Louis around him and banter a lot. He was always supportive of Louis having a musical career but Louis cut him off saying he didn’t liked his own voice for being too high pitched and Calvin disagreed always making his friend sing more often and recording him singing slow ballads.

Harry showed up a few minutes later due talking to some fans and taking pictures. He would have loved more if he wasn’t spotted but it was a bit harder when he easy recognised by the fans waiting at the entry or in the hallway. He felt a bit relaxed when saw Sarah and Mitch looking at him waiting.  
“ Nice slippers, Harry “ Sarah said giggling a bit along with Mitch. “ Took you some time to come. “  
He rolled his eyes and mentioned her the awful traffic and the girls spotting him. He was still asking himself why he was there when he was in the middle of watching Pretty Woman but he left the thought when the band was announced to come and perform.  
Sarah was very hyped while Mitch was so relaxed. Harry knew seeing Mitch jumping around to the music was a rarity and that happened once or twice a year.  
He started to feel some hype coming through him when after a few minutes, a tiny figure showed up along with some guys taller than him. He had fluffy shirt hair, a long fringe, his eyes the most beautiful blue Harry ever had to see and again very small.  
Harry stared at the tiny man and tried so much to not blush when Louis locked eyes with him. They looked at each other for good seconds until Louis made himself busy talking with Oli. He felt like he wanted to cuddle the little guy and just give him small pecks all over the face.  
Louis on the other hand, was staring at Harry wanting to kiss him right there and melt but he didn’t had the guts so he tried to make conversation with Oli, who was almost on the floor from laughing and his face extremely red.  
“ Guys, can we go get some drinks? “ asked Louis trying to not give another glance to Harry.  
The men weren’t to keen to miss the few bits of the show left but they gave in and walked with Louis through the exit door with Harry still looking at him rather than paying attention to the gig. He was to endeared by Louis and he felt too awkward to go and start a conversation.

“ Are you finally planning to ask Harry out?” asked the red headed man already bored at the queue formed in front of them.  
“ I don’t know “ Louis said with a blank expression. “ What if I embarrass myself, lads? “  
The other two men looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
“ Louis, for fuck’s sake! You are a grown ass man. You asked Brendan for a date last year and you didn’t cried out that you are embarrassed. “  
Louis looked at Calvin with a neutral face and started to think about ways to approach the curly man while there two left clients in the queue before them. He wanted so bad to look confident and true to himself in front of Harry and impress him.  
When was finally their turn to order, he heard a deep voice very close. He turned his head and saw Harry talking with his friends. His face flushed so hard and turned back quick.  
Well, too late.  
Harry came closer to them and Louis was already trying to get his shit together and at least salute the man and that’s what he finally did and already regretted it because Harry was way too close and Louis could feel his breathe.  
“ Uhmmm... “ Harry started to say something but he flushed too much and started to get embarrassed looking right in the blue eyes which were also staring at him back earlier.  
“ I-I’m Louis “, the tiny man said.“ Um..sorry for that scene earlier. I didn’t meant to be freak. “  
Harry left a small giggle come out and took the other’s man hand to shake it.  
“ I’m Harry Styles. Didn’t actually planned to come to a gig tonight but my friends here threatened me so I had no choice and well...yeah. “  
Louis smiled this time seeing how Harry got blushy and flustered too when he talked.  
“ So uhm....actually I wanted to ask you if you have any plans soon. “  
Taken a bit by surprise, Harry smiled softly and his dimples popped out.  
“ So that’s why you were staring at me that long? And no, I actually don’t have plans. “  
Louis was trying all his best to not look like he was about to pass out and smiled making Harry lean for a bit and kiss his cheek softly. He felt a bit bad that he didn’t shaved in the morning but didn’t gave any fucks now after he felt Harry’s lips on his skin.  
“ Adorable” said Harry with a fond smile. “ I don’t mind a rom-com if we could watch one. “  
“ I don’t mind either “ Louis replied quick. “ You are something else, curly. “  
They exchanged phone numbers while Sarah, Mitch, Oli and Calvin were largely grinning at the both men being all adorable and awkward with each other.


End file.
